


某上一的真方竞猜

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: 参加lofter幻想通行的宝石箱发起的上一征文猜作者活动的文
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 5





	某上一的真方竞猜

未经预告的停电突然发生，正在赶作业的上条当麻发出了一声惨叫。这声惨叫七成是出于条件反射，上条并没有太过慌张。学园都市停电听上去有些不可思议，但实际上并不罕见，在这个月已经发生过一次。

经过那次大停电以及系列灾害，上条在宿舍里备了一个防灾包。他记得里面有一支电量充足的手电筒，额外还有十六节电池，即使一直不来电，今晚靠着它们也能写完寒假作业。小萌老师已经下达最后通牒，完成作业才是上条现在的第一要务。

然而在学校分配的狭小的单人宿舍里，走出十步还没有摸到柜子或墙壁，上条意识到事情没有那么简单。仔细观察四周，漆黑得像是涂抹了浓墨，包括月色星光在内，所有事物都被黑暗吞没。

这并不是普通停电。

学园都市又双叒被魔法师入侵了？

上条刚开始思考，就听到这个纯黑的空间内响起类似地铁广播的声音。

【欢迎玩家进入游戏。】

“啊？”

【下面介绍游戏规则：】

“等一下，你不要自说自话啊！”

然而广播依然在继续，或许对方并没有与上条沟通的意图，只是在播放事先录制好的内容。

【你只需要答对一个问题，就可以离开这里，回到现实世界。如果在开始游戏十五分钟之内没有答对，你将永远在此徘徊。】

“我没空玩游戏啊！快点放我出去！我要写作业！”

【那么开始游戏——】

广播声拖着电流的杂音结束，非现实的空间重归静寂。

心里发慌的上条在不知不觉间被带入了游戏的节奏：“那个、要答的题是什么还没说？”

【嘻嘻】原本平板无情绪的广播中发出了愉快的笑声【题目就在你的眼前。】

【从备选项中选出真正的一方通行，带他一起走。】

刷拉，上条面前的黑暗被撕开，出现了一排类似试衣间的拉着白色布帘的小隔间，每个隔间的门框上都有个圆形号码牌。这个画面上条似乎小时候有在电视播放的综艺节目里看到过。

上条在脑海中反刍没有来得及消化的题目。

找出真正的一方通行……

就是说，这些布帘后面，或真或假都是一方通行？

一方通行，学园都市超能力者（LEVEL 5）中的第一名兼新任统括理事长。无能力者（LEVEL0）加普通高中生的上条当麻，对地位悬殊的一方通行并不太了解——虽然他们在不久之前刚刚确立关系开始交往，但是上条甚至不知道自己的恋人的姓名和性别。

这个游戏是惩罚上条先生没有第一时间以结婚为目的跟恋人开诚布公地好好交流户口本吗？莫非是一方通行本人的恶作剧？

正在疑神疑鬼的上条听到号码牌为3的隔间里传来了断断续续的哭声。稚嫩的，明显来自于孩童的哭声。拥有一颗大阪大妈的多管闲事之心的上条立即忘记了疑虑，伸手拉开白色的布帘。

在三面白墙包围下的白色地面中央，蹲坐着一个埋头抱膝哭泣的小孩子，穿着青绿色的无袖罩衣，有着一头蓬松柔软的黑发。他四肢纤瘦，光着双脚，完全没有幼儿应有的圆润。

这个干扰项也太马虎了，与一方通行毫无共通之处，可以直接排除了。

听到上条拉开布帘的声响，3号室的小孩子猛地抬起了头，一双黑色的杏眼瞪得大大的。

“你是谁？你是来救我的吗？”

“是、是的……”

呜，这个眼神，让上条先生如何说出否定的答案！

“真的吗？真的是来救我的吗？”下巴上挂着泪珠的小孩子破涕为笑，“太好了！”

大概是蹲久了脚麻，试图站起来的小孩子一个趔趄，眼看要摔倒。遇到有困难的群众必会出手相救乃是上条的做人准则，他的身体马上做出了反应，在手即将抓到幼儿细瘦的手臂的时候。

“别碰我！！”

拒绝了上条的援手，小小的身体失去平衡跌坐在地。

“别碰我……”失去血色变得与脸色一样苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，小孩子重复这句话，并以手撑地向后挪。

不由分说弯腰双手一捞，上条将小孩子抱了起来。

“哎？咦？”小孩子一脸惊愕地看着与视线平齐的上条的脸，“为什么你没有受伤？”

“啊？”上条反问，“为什么我会受伤？”

【游戏开始后5分钟，距离游戏结束还有10分钟。】

广播突然再次响起，倒计时的紧迫让上条“啊”地一声，抱着没多少斤两的小孩子一跨步出了隔间，伸手拉开隔壁4号室的布帘。

在茫茫白色之中，上条对上了一双猩红的眼睛。

4号室内的人几乎与他所处环境没有边界。墙壁、地面、天花板，头发、皮肤、衣服，全部都是白色。看清了上条之后，白色的少年长出了一口气，搭在黑得醒目的项圈上的纤长手指也放了下来。

“果然是你。学园都市中发生怪事怎么会没有你的份。” 自固定在右手臂上的护手中伸出了拐杖，在末端的细脚抓牢地面之后，少年将身体重心放在了拐杖上，“不过来接我的人是你，有点太缺乏新意了。”

上条端详着4号室的少年，无论外貌、神情、动作、语气，都与他的恋人一般无二。而他的恋人如此独特，在这世上不可能有巧合。

上条先生今天这么走运？第二发就抽中了SSR？其实这个游戏是道送分题？不会真的这么简单吧？

“你也是突然掉进这个空间，被强迫‘做游戏’吗？”上条试探地问。

“没错，6小时之前……”

“6小时？！”

“对，这个没品的游戏是6小时之前开始的。最初我试着自己寻找出口，但是无论往 哪边走都是一望无际的白，就停下在原地休息了。”

“我才开始游戏5分钟，告诉我的规则是，要在15分钟内，从备选项中选出真正的……你，就可以带你一起出去了。现在时间还绰绰有余，不过你知不知道要怎样做‘选择’，又如何‘出去’呢？”

4号室的少年的视线落在了上条抱着的小孩子身上，“啧”地咋了一下舌。3号室的小孩子似乎被他的外貌和气势吓到，抽着气将头埋进上条的胸口，小手抓紧上条的衣服。

“我怎么知道？不如你喊一喊游戏运营。”

4号室的少年边说，边拄着拐杖自上条开启的门走出。从四面八方纯白的世界，踏入四面八方纯黑的世界，与上条并肩站立在一起。

“既然还有时间，我想在做出‘选择’之前，看看所有备选项。”

上条抱着3号室的小孩子审视挂着白色布帘一片寂静的1、2、5号室。

出于对称原则，上条将手伸向了2号室。

布帘才拉开一道缝隙，气味便从2号室中涌出。浓重的血腥味。就像上条正在揭开的是块尸布。最后呈现在上条眼前的，是横倒在一滩血水之上的瘦躯，以及丢在一旁的霰弹枪。

“！！”

上条震惊得险些放手摔了怀中的小孩子。他将小孩子塞给4号室的少年，自己冲进隔间去扶躺在地上的人。

凝固的血污了白发，有几缕粘在了脸上，整张脸遍布青紫，难以看清原貌。但上条认得那个黑色项圈，跟4号室的少年脖子上的一模一样。

“喂！醒醒！醒醒！”上条晃动5号室的少年的身体，直到他口中吐出掺杂着血沫的呻吟。

遍体鳞伤的少年睁开了被血糊住的眼睛，眼白充血，整个眼球都是血红色。他似乎并没有真正醒来，对上条的呼唤毫无回应。他的眼里只有红，没有内部的白与外部的黑。像是沉浸在三途川中的尸身，等待着随波漂流到地狱。

上条继续叫着：“你没事吧？感觉怎么样？”

“太吵了！都给我闭嘴！”

金属摩擦般刺耳的人声从隔壁传来，分隔两个单间的白墙轰然破碎。

印着奇异几何图形的黑色短袖T恤，精心梳理过的两鬓偏长的直顺白发，漂亮的中性脸孔。强行破坏掉无止境的白色空间，自墙壁缺口闯入了隔壁的少年，身上散发出近似熟透的水果发酵产生的腐朽的芬芳。

“啰啰嗦嗦地干什么，快带我出去！”1号室的少年尖叫道，“我还有重要的实验计划！这种无聊的游戏赶紧给我结束！”

“等一下，我是要带人出去，但是游戏规则——”

“什么游戏规则？我已经等了6个小时了！”1号室的少年狂乱地挥舞着双手，“索性把这个世界完全破坏算了！这种障眼法不可能阻挡得了最强的我！”

啪！一声脆响。

打断了所有人的动作。

1号室的少年一脸的难以置信，捂着带着指印的左脸，看向门口。

在那里站着的是4号室的少年，一身纯白的他，背后展开巨大的羽翼，头顶上出现小小的光环，宛如宗教画中的天使一般。

天使的口中吐出的却是粗俗的咒骂。

“该闭嘴的是你——下三滥！！！”

轰隆隆隆。

天地震颤。尘埃四起。

裂痕爬上每一面白墙，被分隔成数个单间的白色空间全数倒塌。化为糜粉，铺洒在漆黑的地面。

举着右手，本想阻止他们的上条，意识到一切都已经晚了。

1号室的少年与4号室的少年同时向对方发出了足以摧毁世界的一击。

白色的空间彻底崩坏，黑色的空间也开始震荡。已经化为尘埃的5号室的位置出现了一个白色的人影。白发的少女身穿水手服，一手拎着制服包，一手拿着吐司，茫然地看向上条他们。

——怎么连上条先生幻想的角色都出现了！

【突发情况，游戏布景崩坏中，游戏将在30秒后提前结束，请玩家立刻做出选择。】

黑色空间开始崩坏，脚下在断裂下陷，头顶不断落下黑色的立方体。即使广播不来催促，上条也想立刻脱离。这时一条白色的道路出现在他的脚下，并向一个方向延伸，道路尽头有一扇开启着的门，门的另一边似乎是上条宿舍，甚至能看到三毛猫跑过。

从备选项中选出真正的一方通行，带他一起走。

上条回过头，将“备选项”一一扫过。5号室的少女和3号室的孩子惊慌地望着正在崩坏进行时的四周，2号室的少年再次失去了意识，1号室的少年对自己造成破坏洋洋得意，至少也出了一半力搞破坏的4号室的少年面无表情直视着上条的双眼。

上条眨眨眼睛，冲他一笑。

30秒后，4号室的少年连滚带爬地越过了门。与他一起成功登陆的，还有5号室的少女和3号室的孩子。以及这间宿舍的主人上条当麻，他背着2号室的少年拖着1号室的少年。

在所有人通过门之后，门消失了。

上条当麻喘息着，爬起来盘腿坐在地板上。

5个“备选项”，并排站在他的面前。

5个声音一齐说：“为什么要把‘备选项’都带回来？”

上条当麻依次看过他们的眼睛。

“因为……你的所有过去，以及我的妄想，都是你在这个世界上留下的残象，全部拼起来才是完整的你。你的拼图越多才越接近‘真实’，因此我一个都不想遗落。”

5个“备选项”听了他的话，现出了5种表情。

随后，5个身体散发出白色的光粒，重叠、凝聚，合为一体。

穿着黑色衬衫、灰色马甲和白色西裤，白发及肩的一方通行，出现在了上条当麻的面前。

上条当麻张开双臂。

“欢迎回来！”

【哔——恭喜通过游戏第一关！现在进入第二关！】

“啊？！！！”

【第二关由两位玩家合力作答，依然限时15分钟！第二关的题目，相信你们两位都很擅长——】

这次并非一片漆黑，在聚光灯下的是一个体育场的观众席？

座无虚席，但却像是拙劣的CG。

【从御坂妹妹中找出真正的10032号。】

=END=


End file.
